harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gilderoy Lockhart's Duelling Club
I was just wondering why title of this article is "dueling club" rather than "duelling club" -Smonocco 20:26, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :You're right. "Duelling," the British spelling, is the one that's used in the books. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 00:46, 30 April 2009 (UTC) House Duelling Should "Slytherin Duelling Club", "Gryffindor Duelling Club", "Hufflepuff Duelling Club" and "Ravenclaw Duelling Club" have their own articles?--El Profeta Vespertino 19:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Article factual statement Hi there! Previously I didn't particularly question what's on the article, but now I want to ask if there's any proof to the bold part of the following: This Duelling Club was a club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, '''founded' in 1992 by then Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor ...'' Is there any evidence that it was in fact founded that year by Lockhart? The canon quote used "start," and while I supposed, should a Duelling Club exist beforehand and was simply idled without club members, perhaps "restart" or "reform" would be even more accurate for that scenario, I just think there's a possibility that Lockhart wasn't the first one to create the said club, so to speak. I guess I'm just wondering, is there a reason why this article couldn't be a continuation of Hogwarts Duelling Club? And why the latter should be separated? I understand the opening speech bolded "Hogwarts Duelling Club" to emphasize the name of the club, however, when it wasn't in session, the message simply referred to it as Duelling Club", so I don't think the name makes it a different thing? That's just my opinion though. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 04:53, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Having the same theme don't mean two clubs are one and the same. Yes, there are evidence that this particular duelling club was indeed founded in 1992. First off, Gilderoy Lockhart tells us as much in the quote above, secondly, of course, the Duelling Club in Hogwarts Mysteries and the Duelling Club in the second book has distinctly different purposes: One is a small-scale thing where classmates can come and hone their skill in a small room under the watchful eye of their teachers, lead by an expert on the subject of magical combat. The other was a rushed-out, school wide affair that took place in a very public ''place, namely the Great Hall, so one or more teachers could ''educate ''their charges in how to defend themselves in response to the sudden appearance of something or someone attacking them with what Dumbledore called "Dark Magic of the most advanced kind", and this club, unlike the one in the 1980's, was hosted by someone with a reputation (twinding, but still) for being a world-class defender against the Dark Arts. The '''Duelling Room ''"'was built years ago as a safe and supervised environment for students to practice duelling''", which can not be said for Lockhart's club. That was not about duelling and treating it as a skill students needed to learn because it was a practical skill to have, it was about using duelling as a pretext to help students defend themselves from an ongoing series of attacks on their friends and schoolmates. What sounds more likely? That Armando DIppet ordered the Duelling Room as and safe and supervised environment for students to practice duelling in response to Gellert Grindelwald's rise to power/that Albus Dumbledore ordered the Duelling Room as and safe and supervised environment for students to practice duelling in response to Lord Voldemort's first rise to power, (the latter event(s) of which is arguably indirectly stated to be part of the reason why the club was formed by Dumbledore under his introduction speech, who also, notably, I think, said "years ago" and not ''many ''years ago). What do you think sounds more plausible: Hogwarts established a Duelling Club as a precaution when Lord Voldemort had been officially announced at large and continued for some time after his fall, then perchance disbanded, Lockhart in 1992 came around and tried to use the opening of the Chamber of Secrets to bolster hos own fame by starting one of his own under the guise of wanting to protect the students from the Heir of Slytherin, which ends in fiasco, then in 1996, Hogwarts reinstated the offical Duelling Club in 1996 as a precaution when Lord Voldemort had been officially announced at large once again, but reorganized it with house captains of the duelling club to function as "duelling club prefects" since there are few teachers and many students, and Heads of Houses could correspond with these captains? Or that Dumbledore reopened Lockhart's charade? Maester Martin (talk) 11:15, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Hello? Is the discussion/debate over, Sammm? I'll just remove the redirection and stuff then, shall I? :P Maester Martin (talk) 08:00, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Reworking These Duelling Club pages need some reworking. Currently, there's Duelling Club, which is a detailed article describing both the 1992 (founded by Lockhart) and 1996 Duelling Clubs, with a talk page redirecting to Gilderoy Lockhart's Duelling Club (here), and a short Hogwarts Duelling Club, for anything pre-1991. I'm not entirely sure how to rework this? Should each version of the Duelling Club have its own page (so should the 1992 and 1996 Duelling Clubs have separate articles) or should there be one explaining all the different Duelling Clubs in general? Or should there be a general page, as well as separate pages for Duelling Clubs that are notable enough on their own (at least Gilderoy Lockhart's Duelling Club)? Also, there should be at least some consistency in naming. Both Duelling Club and Hogwarts Duelling Club are equally fitting titles for both pages, so I see no reason why they should be like that. It's kind of like if there were two unidentified Hogwarts Professors and one of the pages was called "Unidentified Hogwarts Professor" and the other was "Unidentified teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". PetStarPlanet (talk) 18:29, October 10, 2018 (UTC) I disagree. Lockhart's "club" was a one-time thing. He used the danger at the school as an excuse to show off and encourage students to read his books, and got his ass handed to him because he was inept. The dueling club in Hogwarts Mystery were a proper, teacher-supervised student organisation established in recognition of the fact that duelling is an important skill, and is the school's official one. I for one would say the 1996 was a reconstituted version of the one in Hogwarts Mysteries, but due to the importance of being able to duel to defend oneself in light of Lord Voldemort's return, Dumbledore decided that the single room to which students could come and duel under a teacher's supervision simply did not cut it, and decided to re-organise it so students were free to practice dueling more often, even when teachers were preoccupied and could not oversee it. Hence - dueling club captains. I think the scene Lockhart used to try and show off on were kept and used because it was convinient, I think Dumbledore would re-start the Hogwarts Duelling Club rather than Lockhart's charade. Maester Martin (talk) 18:53, October 10, 2018 (UTC)